FuFUDAN eh KUCHOU!
by Authorjelek
Summary: PRAAANG! Nampan itu terjatuh. Tentunya dengan segelas teh yang ditaruh diatasnya. Itu disebabkan tangan Chizuru yang bergetar, melihat semua yang terpampang di hadapan matanya. "H-Hijikata-san… Kau… kenapa…" First fic in this fandom. Mind to RnR?


Yo! Ini adalah fic pertamaku (dan mungkin yang terakhir) di fandom Hakuouki! This kinda short but, enjoy reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Fu-Fudan –EH– kuchou!<strong>

**Disclaimer**: Hakuouki bukan milik saya. Coba milik saya, Hijikata nggak saya relain ber-couple-ria dengan Chizuru… tetapi dengan Saito, Okita juga boleh… /diinjek

**Rated**: K+ sepertinya sudah cukup…

**Genre**: Parody (debut fic parody, GHUAHAHAHAHAH- /diinjek)

Soal **warning** saya males ngasihnya… Yang penting kalo ada typo, silakan kritik~ =w=

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

PRAAANG!

Nampan itu terjatuh. Tentunya dengan segelas teh yang ditaruh diatasnya. Itu disebabkan tangan Chizuru yang bergetar, melihat semua yang terpampang di hadapan matanya.

"H-Hijikata-san… Kau… kenapa…"

Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir dari ekor mata wanita itu.

.

.

.

"Hijikata-san… Ini saya bawakan tehnya…" Chizuru mendarat(?) di depan pintu markas(?) Hijikata tidur dan melakukan macam hal. Tentunya sambil membawa segelas teh hijau yang sebenarnya disediakan untuk Hijikata.

"Taruh saja di situ."

…

Lagi-lagi, Hijikata tidak membiarkan Chizuru masuk ke kamarnya walaupun hanya untuk memberikan teh saja. Dan juga, sudah 3 hari tetapi belum ada yang melihatnya keluar dari sarangnya. Apa sih yang sedang dilakukan Hijikata di dalam sana? Itu masih misteri yang belum terpecahkan.

_Hijikata-san… _batin Chizuru. Tentu saja, Chizuru sangat mengkhawatirkan _fukuchou _tercintanya itu. Yah, emang sih kalau dipikir-pikir boleh dikhawatirkan. 3 hari 3 malam tidak keluar dari kamar, darimanakah ia mendapat makanan? Nah, itu misteri juga.

…

Sekarang adalah saatnya makan malam. Semua anggota _Shinsengumi _yang kita kenal pada makan bareng. Termasuk Chizuru. Tapi… sepertinya ada yang kurang. Nah, kan, udah ketebak siapa?

Iya, Hijikata Toshizo, sang _oni-fukuchou _dari organisasi ini. Kemanakah dia pergi? Ah, paling-paling nggak pergi-pergi, cuma di kamar aja. /dilempar karung beras (karungnya doang ya, saudara-saudara, nggak sama isinya! /plakk)

Ini adalah suasana makan malam tersebut. Atmosfir yang sudah biasa, SANGAT-SANGAT BIASA.

"Hey, Sanosuke, kembalikan burungku!" gertak Heisuke kepada Harada yang telah merebut burung –ehm, lauknya. Eh, tunggu... APA? BURUNG? BURUNG KAU BILANG? Oke, itu nggak pake tanda kutip, kok.

Memang lauk ini adalah burung kutilang(?) dibakar dengan mentega. Ehm, jangan dibayangin nanti ada NAFSU yang keluar.. Entah nafsu makan atau nafsu– /author digeplak massa/ Oke, _back to the topic_.

"Hah, Heisuke, kau bilang burung huh? Siapa yang mengambil 'burung'mu? Hahahahahaha!" kata Okita jahil. Dewa Kemenangan sepertinya ada di pihak Harada. Dewa Kemenangan karena Dewa Kemesuman(?) yang memihak Harada? Huh, sangat mudah dipercaya. /plakk

"Hahahahaa…" Harada ikut-ikutan ketawa.

"B-Bukan be– " Heisuke mulai _blushing _gara-gara kata-kata jorok yang tadi dikeluarkan Okita. Lalu, bagaimana nasib Chizuru sebagai satu-satunya perempuan disitu?

"KYAAAA~! DASAR COWOK MESUM!" jerit Chizuru sambil melempar futon ke arah mereka bertiga.

Eh, salah, salah… Nggak mungkin Chizuru kayak gitu. Keterlaluan OOCnya itu mah.

Tapi, kalau seperti ini (mungkin) masih dapat diperkirakan.

PRAAK!

Chizuru mengambil sebatang sapu dan memukulkannya kepada 3 lelaki mesum yang sedang membicarakan hal jorok itu.

"Kalian bicara apa sih? Sadar dong, ada perempuan disini!"

Eleeuh… Salah lagi. Author nge-spam aja nih. Kalo yang ini doakan saja bener. :9

"Ehem.. Ano… Harada-san, Heisuke, Okita-san… kalian… tidak mengkhawatirkan Hijikata-san…?"

Nah, ini baru bener.

Dan, kebenaran ini(?) membuat suasana hening.

.

5 detik berlalu

.

1 menit berlalu

.

30 menit berlalu

.

1 jaman berl– (author ditimpuk bom gara-gara ngespam)

Okeh, maafkan author lebay yang suka nge-spam ini. Lalu…

"OH, IYA! FUKUCHOU UDAH 3 HARI 3 MALAM NGGAK MAKAN!"

Kata mereka bertiga histeris, sangat-sangat OOC. Eh, tunggu, disitu ternyata ada suara Shinpachi ikut-ikutan. Sementara itu, Saito masih tenang-tenang saja menikmati makan malamnya.

KRIK~KRIK!

Saito masih jaim. Eh bukan…

"OH IYA! FUKUCHOU! GUA BARU SADAR!"

Ternyata dia telmi. Ckckckckck…. Sampe OOC gitu pula.

Tiba-tiba…

ZRAAAK!

Seorang kuntilanak memakai yukata berwarna keunguan masuk ke ruang makan. Kau tahu mengapa sang author ini percaya bahwa dia mas(?) kunti? Satu, karena rambutnya diurai kedepan. Dua, karena aura suram yang mengelilinginya. Tiga, banyak roh yang mengelilinginya mengatakan," LAPAAR~! LAPAAR~!" /plakk!/

"Kalian… membicarakanku… ya?"

Dan ia… berbicara! Bagaimanakah reaksi para anggota _shinsengumi_?

"KYAAA~! Kunti-nya bicara!" jerit Okita tentunya dengan OOC mode.

"Shi-SHINSENGUMI KEDATANGAN KUNTI!" ini lagi ada yang histeris. Tersangka dan tertuduh adalah Heisuke Todo.

Sementara itu, Harada dan Shinpachi melindungi makanannya karena melihat roh yang mengatakan kelaparan itu.

Lalu, Chizuru dan Saito…

"Hijikata-san!"

"Fukuchou!"

Kata mereka berbarengan, ditambah satu suara(?) lagi yang mengucapkan, "Fukuchou!" yaitu suara Sannan yang selama ini saya lupakan keberadaannya. /ditodongin katana/

"Hah? ITU FUKUCHOU?" Harada, Heisuke, Shinpachi, dan Okita tidak , Hijikata yang tertuduh tidak mandi 3 hari 3 malam tidak dikelilingi lalat disekitarnya. (author digiles)

"Hey, Toshi, itu… kau?" kali ini Kondou, sang _kaichou,_ yang kebingungan.

Hijikata hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Mana buktinya kau adalah fukuchou?" tanya Harada. Aneh-aneh.

"Jelas-jelas dia fukuchou, BODOH!" kata banyak anggota sambil nendang Harada. Bahkan Saito ikutan. Saito loh! Sai– /dibungkem/ Oh, memang disini mereka semua sangat OOC.

"Aku lapar."

Ke-OOC-an Hijikata ini membuat teman-teman kita(?) dari _Shinsengumi _melongo.

…

Chizuru segera menyiapkan makanan untuk sang _fukuchou_.

"Silakan, Hijikata-san." Chizuru memberikan semangkuk nasi dengan lauk burung kutilang.

"A-Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa lauknya…" kata Hijikata menatap lauk yang harus ia makan sekarang.

"… burung?"

SIIING!

Terbesitlah pikiran yang tidak-tidak pada otak Okita, Harada, Shinpachi dan Heisuke.

Otak Okita: _J-Jangan-jangan…_

Otak Harada: _fukuchou…_

Shinpachi: _itu…_

Heisuke: _HENTAI?_

BAAAK!

Lagi-lagi kepala Heisuke terkena pukulan katana, eh, bukan, tempatnya oleh Saito(Ya iyalah… Saito kalo pake katana beneran, nanti putus kepala Heisuke… /plakk).

"Jangan pikir yang macam-macam terhadap _fukuchou_!" gertak Saito sambil menodongkan katana ke Heisuke. Matanya menatap tajam Heisuke. Wah, wah… Saito ngelindungin seme nih y– /author ditodongin katana/ (author: G-GOMEN! HIJIKATA-SAMA! SAITO-SAMA!")

"Huh…" Hijikata memejamkan matanya menahan kesal.

"Aku ini tidak suka burung, bukannya berpikir begitu." Lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Oooh." Para anggota _Shinsengumi _pun hanya ber-oh-ria lalu melanjutkan kegiatan makan-memakan (salah) maksudnya makan malam.

…

Dan… ngomong-ngomong, pembaca, para anggota melupakan misteri berkurung diri(?)-nya _fukuchou _mereka? Loh, terus cerita ini gimana? Perlu ganti judul dan topik kah? Nah, itulah yang membuat author sekarang gelagapan. Nah, nah… OOT kan? Oke, mari balik ke cerita!

…

Semua masih menikmati makan malamnya. Suasana berisik sudah berganti menjadi hening. Heisuke yang mulai bosan pun memulai berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Emmm… _Fukuchou_, kenapa kau tidak keluar kamar pada 3 hari ini?" tanya Heisuke yang sedang berusaha memecah keheningan. Tetapi… sepertinya usahanya gagal karena susananya makin hening saja.

KRIK~KRIK!

Dan itulah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar kala itu. Heisuke, dia kasihan, suasana yang ia usahakan menjadi ramai malah tambah sepi.

"Ada suatu urusan penting." jawab Hijikata. Ia langsung keluar dari ruang makan.

…

_Hijikata-san… Apakah itu urusan yang sebegitu penting sampai-sampai kau tidak keluar kamar 3 hari 3 malam? _batin Chizuru. Walaupun ia telah melihat dengan mata kepalanya (lebay) sendiri bahwa Hijikata keluar dari kamar setelah 3 hari dengan selamat, ia tetap mengkhawatirkannya. Ah, dasar, cinta sejati soalnya ya?

…

Keesokan harinya, di hari yang sangat cerah ini, lagi-lagi sang _oni-fukuchou _kita(?) mengurung diri di kamar. Dan lagi-lagi, Chizuru membawakan teh untuk sang _fukuchou _itu.

"Hijikata-san, aku bawakan tehny– " belum selesai berbicara, tiba-tiba…

"_Fukuchou_! Musuh datang, kita harus bersiap!" kata seorang anggota dari _Shinsengumi_. Lalu, Hijikata segera keluar dari kamarnya dengan segera, secepatnya.

Ia melewati Chizuru begitu saja. Chizuru kaget.

"H-Hijikata-san…?" gumamnya.

Awalnya, ia ingin menyusul Hijikata tapi… ada yang mengganjal kali ini.

_Oh, iya. Kira-kira, apa yang dilakukan Hijikata ya, sejak beberapa hari lalu, itu? _Batin Chizuru. Ia memasuki kamar Hijikata, masih membawa nampan dengan segelas teh. Lalu…

PRAAANG!

Nampan itu terjatuh. Tentunya dengan segelas teh yang ditaruh diatasnya. Itu disebabkan tangan Chizuru yang bergetar, melihat semua yang terpampang di hadapan matanya.

"H-Hijikata-san… Kau… kenapa…"

Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir dari ekor mata wanita itu.

"… kenapa… Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau itu…"

Hey, Chizuru, kenapa sih? Kamu lebay amat! Serasa sinetron ya? Cepet lanjutin!

"F-Fu…"

Pasti mau bilang _fukuchou_! Susah amat dah, gila ni anak, cari masalah sama author!

"SAMA-SAMA MENJALANI ALIRAN BERNAMA FUDENSHI?"

WHAT? Demi apa, Chizu? H-Hijikata fudenshi? BUKANNYA DIA SEME?

Dan ternyata, benar saudara-setanah air… Author juga tidak percaya sampai nangis terisak-isak karena terharu melihat hasil karya Hijikata-sama yang sangat-sangat keren nan ajaib..

1. Gulungan-gulungan yang biasanya kita anggap berisi surat-surat penting ternyata… FANFIC YAOI KARANGAN HIJIKATA SAUDARA-SAUDARA SEBANGSA SETANAH AIR SEDUNIA JUGA BOLEH! /plakk

2. Beberapa gulungan berisi… LUKISAN YAOI © Hijikata! Dan kerennya, gambar tersebut adalah gambar OkiSai dan HIJISAI! BACA YANG BENAR, YA! HIJISAI! /plakk/ Oya, oya, gambarnya ada yang_ panas _dan _pedas _loh!

3. Hijikata tertuduh(?) mengoleksi manga bertema yaoi, kawan-kawan! INGAT LOH! YAOI! /plakk

4. Dia masih mempunyai barang-barang berbau yaoi lainnya disimpan di dalam kamarnya.

…

Oh Chizuru… Sekarang author sudah tidak menyesali kau adalah jodoh Hijikata karena kau juga adalah fujoshi… Dan apalagi nasibmu sekarang… author malah mungkin sangat mensyukurinya… KAU TEPAR KARENA _NOSEBLEEDING_! Lalu… apa kejadian selanjutnya?

…

Hijikata balik ke kamarnya untuk mengambil katana dan persiapan lainnya, lalu…

_Hah, pintu kamarku terbuka… _batinnya. Ia bergegas memasuki kamar lalu…

"Chizuru!" Hijikata langsung mendatangi jasad(?) Chizuru. Ia mengangkatnya ke futon tetapi…

_Argh, sialan… _

Rambut Hijikata berubah menjadi warna putih. Mata ungu-nya pun berubah menjadi merah. Olala! Dirinya telah berubah menjadi _rasetsu_!

"Chizuru… Kenapa bau darahmu bisa tercium olehku…?"

Oya, oya, pembaca, Chizuru kan bekas _nosebleed _samapai tepar. Lalu, bagaimanakah reaksi pada _fukuchou rasetsu _kita yang satu ini? Ukh.. author sebenarnya tidak dapat membayangkannya.

"Chi… zu… ru…" Hijikata yang sebenarnya berusaha menahan nafsunya perlahan mendekati wajah Chizuru…

**~fin~**

* * *

><p>Hah~ Akhirnya selesai juga… kalau dibaca… Ini emang pendek dan akhirnya gaje banget ya? Hah, hahaaha,….<p>

Yah, ini kan fic parody, saya tidak menambahkan genre humor karena memang ini tidak lucu, hahahaha.

Ah, ya, karena ini masih abal, blablabla, saya minta reviewnya boleh? :9

* * *

><p>Sekedar tambahan:<p>

Fukuchou: Wakil ketua. Jika depannya ditambah _oni-_ berarti setan/ mirip iblis.

Shinsengumi: suatu organisasi entahlah, muncul di sejarah Jepun.

Kaichou: ketua.

Chizu: pangggilan Chizuru bagi author, tetapi sebenarnya berarti keju! XD

Fudenshi: Penyuka yaoi/yuri (laki-laki). Bila perempuan disebut fujoshi.


End file.
